rangerstogetherfandomcom-20200213-history
Kevin's Choice
At the Sanzu River, Master Xandred ponders about the noise. Skarf starts eatting the ship. Serrator introduces his newest Nighlok. His true strength is revealed when Skarf is defeated. At the Shiba House, Jayden reveals that the Bullzord can be used to form the Samurai Gigazord. He trusts Antonio to work on the new combination. Antonio mentions that Kevin is the right man for the job. Kevin sees a poster about the Regional Finals. He misses his dreams about being a swimmer. Kevin bumps into a swimmer, who immediately recognizes him. The swimmers are upset that Kevin quit the team. Bulk and Spike see the poster and decide to join the swim team. Kevin wants to tell his friends the truth, but he has to keep it a secret. Skarf starts the attack in the park. He accidently eats Kevin's Samuraizer. The Rangers arrive to protect Kevin. Kevin watches the brief battle. The Rangers de-morph and comfort Kevin about the lost Samuraizer. Kevin can't stop thinking about the competition. Dayu finds Deker's broken sword. Serrator offers Dayu a deal to fix her harmonium and Deker's Uramasa. Kevin heads back to the building and overhears his old friends. At the Shiba House, Kevin arrives late to find his friends worried about him. Mentor Ji reveals a poster about the regional competition. The Rangers decide to give him time. In the forest, Dayu runs into Deker, who admires his broken sword. She informs him that Serrator can repair their prized possessions. At the gym, Kevin watches his friends practice. Noah gives a cramp during his lap. Kevin jumps in to help Noah, who doesn't understand why he quit. At the docs, Kevin dries himself off and remembers Noah's words. Kevin turns his attention to the Gigazord combination. Skarf returns to the city. The Gap Sensor alerts the Rangers to battle. The Rangers morph into action. The Rangers face off against Skarf. Green Ranger calls the Samuraizer to pinpoint the location in the Skarf's arm. Deker and Dayu arrive to the scene. Red Ranger powers up to Super Samurai Mode. Red and Gold Ranger faces off against Deker, while the Nighlok grows stronger. Dayu and Deker turn their attention to Skarf and defeat him. They reveal that the Skarf's true power is about to be revealed. Red Ranger grabs the Samuraizer. Skarf grows to his large form. The Rangers summon their zords. Kevin joins the fight. Red Ranger gives him the Samuraizer. Kevin morphs into action. The Rangers form the Claw Armor Megazord. The formation is too powerful for the Nighlok. Blue Ranger suggests to form the Samurai Gigazord combination. The Rangers form the ultimate combination: Samurai Gigazord. The Rangers enter the new cockpit and prepare for battle. The formation uses three attacks to weaken Skarf. The Rangers use all of their symbol powers for the ultimate combination. Red Ranger powers up to Shogun Mode to perform the Mega Strike attack. Skarf is finally defeated. At the pool, Bulk teaches Spike how to swim. Bulk attempts to save Spike but loses his shorts. Kevin watches his team swim at the competition. He notices Noah's cramp. Kevin decides to take Noah's place. At the Shiba House, Kevin is proud that he was able to give a proper goodbye. He thanks Jayden for his patience. ---- Airdate *April 7, 2012 Trivia *The contact image of Kevin (in a tutu) on Mike's Samuraizer is the image he took from when Kevin switched places with a ballerina music box in the episode Trading Places *This episode confirms that Serrator was the 'Nighlok King' that transformed Dayu and Deker into Nighloks. Category:Episodes in Power Rangers Super Samurai Category:Power Rangers Super Samurai